


Sometimes, Delphine‘s a mess...

by Razerface



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Drinking, F/F, Finished, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: A short love-story about Cosima and Delphine, originally written in 2017 for the german „Orphan Black“-Fandom, what I wrote when I was thirteen, so please excuse my grammar and my spelling.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Delphine looked intently into her cup of tea. It was long after midnight and she was in Rachel's position, the leadership of the Dyad Institute, which Rachel failed and was the nun of the institute's infirmary. Thoughts they heard to themselves about nothing, nothing, not only dies, they have something: they were about to change. But not for the good, no.

Many avenged themselves a Rachel who let Delphine's girlfriend Cosima die lost without dolphins, and probably dies even the greatest understand, because dies so that everyone was heard. But what she did was, the new friend of Delphine's ex-girlfriend Cosima, threatening with a razor blade was definitely nothing, the young French woman approved, and the thought of it becoming hers made her feel only bad, she was heard from the table when she got up and went to the sofa.

Her thoughts were racing, the thoughts after everything, they had been a few days so that everything was experienced, and without thinking, she was now in the moment, grabbing a bottle of vodka, and without even beginning to bother herself To drink the alcohol in one of the glasses on her office table, she drank from the bottle. She drank it empty. You decided not to do anything about alcohol, but heard from one moment to the next that you helped yourself. Although this was normal for a lot of everyone, it was more like she was no more than her own body, and when they got up jerkily, she quickly flew to the floor, her head up and passed out.

Delphine woke up in the same place. When everything was still about her about black war, about nothing yet, but when around her eyes and slowly around her, the pain in her head and a ribbing were so unbearable that she couldn't move out of reflex dared. One of the guarantors is in his standard position at the entrance to Delphine's office, and when he, through her hectic breathing and her painful, silent politeness, that they regain consciousness, he walked slowly towards her so that she could calm him down say, and when Delphine asked who he was, he said his name and leaned over her, still a meter away from her body. "DR. Cormier? Are you awake?" Trying to speak to Dolphins and, despite her excruciating pain, she stirred and stuttered from the influence of alcohol and the fact that they were on her head.

"Yes? Why am i lying here And why do I have excruciating pain in my ribs and in my head? "Before he heard, Delphine's" coworker "took a flashlight from his left hand pocket and shone it in her eyes as the head formation was very close to a real eye to see if she had heard it too. “Since there is a 1 liter vodka bottle broken in two parts next to them, and here they are lying on my head, head on head, I think they were, are authorized, are there at this table, can stand up or function and are heard. Now they’re here and have- “

The operator pulled Delphine's clothing that was high to see if it was really noticed and had the ribs. They said nothing about it, they were lost doing it. When he saw a broken rib, he continued, "And they broke a rib." "Shit .."

Delphine is standing up jerkily, losing her own aching rib and his head falling back to the floor. "Should I call a doctor?" Contains Delphine's employee. "No. Please just help me to get up and I sit back down and my chair. "" But you know that won't, do you? "" Yes, probably not. “Delphine is just getting none of what was just received. The man from Delphine's security was again: "And what should I do now?" The sentence that certain came from Delphine only came from her, since she was total war, because only someone with this alcohol level was heard like this on pain. "Just leave me here." "Please?" "Please go!" "You're totally drunk. And if I leave her here now, she'll die because of the pain and high blood loss. "

After this sentence, Delphine looked closed. But she saw no blood. "You're ... kidding me." "No, Doctor Cormier. Take hold of her head. “Delphine did, and her hand was covered in blood. "Okay. Bring her to Doctor Nealon. When Delphia's staff ran to Doctor Nealon, Delphine's headstand ached more and more, and she passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light from Nealon's flashlight hit Delphine's eyes. Slowly she regained consciousness and she seemed to be able to remember everything immediately. "Have I really lost consciousness twice?" She asked, incredulous of the fact. Doctor Nealon replied with his typically calm voice: "I wasn't with them when this happened, just my colleague" he looked to the left, towards the door. When the young French woman also looked in this direction, she noticed a man in a black suit who stood in a very straight posture in front of the door of the small room in which the three were located, and smiled at her gently but nonetheless cautiously. Delphine looked back at Nealon, who did the same, and when the eyes met again, the doctor continued. "- Well, at least it seems to me as if they had hit their heads on the floor of their office and then passed out. So twice. Good that my colleague told me otherwise they would probably have bled to death. ”Delphine turned uninterestedly away from Doctor Nealon, but asked him a question, but without looking at him.

"Where are we and when can I get back to the office?" "We're here in the infirmary and they can't get up yet, we still have to transfuse them blood, because they have probably lost between one and a half and two liters of blood, and that's why she was so incredibly pale too. It could take three days for their condition to stabilize, until then it would be better if they stayed down here, but I cannot tell them to do so. In theory, they could go when they want. ”Delphine thought hard. The risks were clear to her, and so, although she didn't want to be down there at all, she ultimately decided to do so, since this was probably wiser in this case. "I ... stay here." Then they rest for a while while I prepare everything for the blood transfusion. If you wish, my colleague will stay with you. ”The man at the door nodded in confirmation. Delphine smiled warmly. "Yes, he can stay here," she looked at the one in the suit. "But ... could you please ... call someone for me? Cosima should come here… I want to talk to her. ”She looked again, and one last time at Doctor Nealon. "I understand. "Marton, call them." "Of course, Dokrot Cormier. I'll be right back. ”“ I'm going, too. ”Read Doctor Nealon and left the room.

An hour passed in which nothing happened and only Marton and Delphine were in the infirmary. "When will Cosima finally come?" Delphine asked impatiently, it wouldn't take that long to drive to the Dyad. "We have already been informed that it will come a little later, but should arrive in the next ten to twenty minutes. From there it is then brought down directly, of course with security. Oh, and as soon as she's with you, of course I'll go out if that's okay. ”Marton smiled at her. The two waited another ten minutes when Marton got an announcement through his headset. He shared the message with Delphine. "Your friend was just received upstairs. She will be accompanied down and will be there in a few minutes. ”Delphine got bored and so she talked to Marton.

"I've done everything wrong that can only be done wrong." Delphine told himself, lost in thought and annoyed by himself. "What did you do?" Marton asked, trying to get Delphine out of her thoughts. It worked, she had to think before she could give him an answer. "I threatened my ex's girlfriend that I would kill her if she didn't give me the book" Doctor Moreau's Island "because I thought she had taken it, and before that I had made many mistakes for which I was I still hate me. ”Marton only knew Delphine as his supervisor, he only knew the most necessary things about her, and he wasn't particularly sensitive and open to his employees, which is why he couldn't give her an answer that suited her either way helped a lot, which is why he just didn't say anything. A minute later, Marton received another announcement through his headset and, as a precaution, he walked away from the door because Cosima opened it and ran to Delphine without even looking at Marton.

"Delphine what happened?" She stroked Delphine's cheeks and stared at their still bleeding head injury. The young French woman looked at Marton, silently asking him to describe the situation to Cosima. "Her friend fell drunk in her office, broke a rib and now has a badly bleeding head injury, which she has probably already noticed. Oh, and I'll leave them alone now if they insist. Doctor Cormier. ”“ Thank you, you can go home. ”She replied to him. He left the room, smiling at Cosima and Delphine, so that the two young women were alone.

"Dolphins ... I'm sorry. And I know why you did it all. First I force you to make such decisions, and then I still judge you if you then meet her. ”Cosima became emotional and tears came to her eyes. She really loved dolphins. Cosima's tears gathered and ran down her cheeks. She regretted what had happened, so much so that she started to cry. Delphine took Cosima's hand and gently pulled her into an embrace. Delphine tried to calm Cosima down, and she also wanted to get rid of something. She wondered if it was really a good time to say her thoughts. But she just did it anyway. "I still love you, Cosima." Cosima slowly calmed down, and slowly she took what Delphine had said at all. "Me too ..." Cosima whispered, released herself from the hug, and the day for the two ended with a long, intimate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Cosima slept with Delphine in the infirmary. She must have sat down at the round wooden table next to Delphine's bedside and fell asleep with sleepiness, even though she hadn't planned to do so. Cosima got up sleepily and immediately noticed that Delphine was still asleep. She stretched and quickly noticed that she was tense. She went quietly to Delphine, and carefully kissed her forehead. Delphine continued to sleep. Cosima went to the door. For some reason, totally unknown to her, she expected the door to be locked, but to her surprise, it wasn't. When she opened the door, she was immediately approached by a man in a black suit. It was Marton. "Good morning, Miss Niehaus." "Um ... good morning." Cosima made her way upstairs, but also wrote a message to Delphine on her cell phone before she left.

_“I’m going to go to Sarah now to let her know about the research results for the bot in her cheek, take a rest until later. I love you.“ _  
__


End file.
